Golden Waves
by UnicornsAndGlitter O-O
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's first time, Percy's pov. Not anything special really, just a cute little one-shot. Am I using the term right? sorry new author XD.Please Read and Review, thanks :D! Oh and sorry about the blue eyes. I forgot she had grey ones. Fail.


Annabeth's back arched as we collided kissing against the wall of my room.

One of my hands were placed on the small of her back, the other on the wall to left of her face. Annabeth's arms were around my neck and tangled in my ink black hair. It was messy situation, but I wasn't complaining. My lips were smashed against hers, our tongues dancing with each other. She tasted like sunshine.

When I finally broke the kiss for air, neither of us spoke. We just stared at each other, forehead to forehead, and tried to catch our breath. Annabeth closed her eyes, her breathing ragged and heavy. She was a sight to see. Her blond waves tumbling across her shoulders, across her breasts, and down to her midsection. Wearing that camp half-blood t-shirt,  
>and those snug little shorts. She had kicked off her flips-flops a while ago for our, er, moment.<p>

I brought my hand up from her back up to her face to push her bangs from her eyes, sliding my fingers from the back of her ear, to her jawline so i could cup the side of her face in my hand. She opened her eyes again and brought her hand down from my neck to my chest, were she traced the outline of my abs through my t-shirt, sending little electric waves through my body.

"Percy..." she whispered, but before she could continue I smashed my lips back against hers. I could feel her smile against my mouth. I could also feel when she dragged her open hands across my chest to the bottom of my t-shirt, pulling up way to slow for my taste. Still kissing, i grabbed her wrists and put them at her side.

She pulled away at once and stared up at me with the big blue eyes, one eyebrow raised and and pursed lips. Before she had anytime to accuse, i pulled my t-shirt off over my head in one fluid movement and waited for her reaction. Annabeth had seen me shirtless before, sure, but not like in this situation. Not when teenage hormones were raging and lust filled the air.  
>She dropped the quizzical look and slowly raised her arms above her head, staring at me and waiting for me to make the next move.<p>

I didn't think twice.

Our bodies were pressed closer than ever before as i lifted Annabeth's t-shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. Beneath,  
>a little strapless lace bra begged me to unhook it. I was more than happy to abide.I slipped my hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. It slid to the floor at our feet. It toke me a moment to really appreciate what she was showing me. Her breasts were paler then the rest of her body, probably because of the tans she gets from swimming in the lake at camp-half blood. Her nipples were dark and erect. I groaned in appreciation and started kissing her neck. She pulled in a sharp breath then moaned softly into my ear.<p>

I moved my hands from her side up to her breast and squeezed. She bucked up against me, and I toke the chance. Still kissing, I grabbed her underneath both her thighs and scooted her up to where the inside of her thighs were on both sides of my waist, and i was holding her by her behind. She placed both of her hands to the back of my neck again and held on as i carried her from the wall to my bed.

I put her so she was laying down face up, and i was standing at the end of the bed over her.  
>I toke the moment to bath in the sight of my gorgeous half-naked girlfriend. Her arms were above her head, and a smug little smile was painted on her pretty face. Her long lean legs were relaxed with her right knee slightly up, and her breasts were perked up in a very intoxicating manner. Lets just say the thoughts I were having right now weren't exactly holy.<p>

I got on my hands and knees over her and crawled over until we were face-to-face. I could see the uncertainty in Annabeth's face, the indecision in her eyes. I could imagine the internal battle she was having right now. The mind against the heart, the logic against the love. And since she was the daughter of Athena, I knew my side of the battle was probably losing. And if i WAS losing,  
>so be it. I loved this girl, and i wanted us to be together in the closest ways possible, but that didn't mean we had to go all the way so soon.<p>

All my worries were thrown away at the same moment, though, because she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me passionately,  
>I pulled away to look into her clear blue eyes, to make sure this is what she wanted. It was.<p>

I ran my hands over her body until i reached to the top of her pants. I didn't even wait for a reaction. I unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, and pulled them down ever so slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps as i went. When I looked back up, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy. The only thing between me and my girlfriend's amazing body was a pair of pink panties. She grabbed my hand when i went to take them off, and at first i thought she changed her mind, but then she grabbed the sides of them and started to squirm out of the pink underwear. I stood up to get out of her way. When she was done, she threw them off the side of the bed. Oh Gods, was Annabeth hot. I climbed back on top of her and kissed her forehead, feeling every inch of her body that i could.

Suddenly, Annabeth grabbed my waist and flipped us over so she was on top. She laughed, and i couldn't help but grin. The sound warmed my heart like no other. she was positioned so she was sitting on my groin, and I'm pretty sure she could feel the party that was going on down there. She whipped her hair over one shoulder, covering one of her now bare breasts with golden waves. With open palms, she ran her hand down my chest and to the top of my bit her lip and looked at me

I grabbed hands and pulled her down until she was laying on top of me. I whispered into her ear "Annabeth, i love you. I will always love you. You are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. Please, you don't have to have to worry when your around me"

I guess that was what she needed. She sat back up and unzipped my jeans, and grabbed both the top of my jeans and boxers, and pulled them down until they were at my feet. I kicked them both off easy, and flipped us back over. She looked up at me with concern.

"uh, Percy, i don't exactly plan on getting pregnant anytime soon so could you..." I almost slapped my self. Of course. At least one of us were thinking.

"Oh, er, ya, sorry" I reached out to my nightstand and pulled out a condom out of a box of Trojan. My mom had given me the box one very awkward afternoon after she how things were getting with me and annabeth.

I slipped it on.

annabeth grabbed my hand, and I thrusted inside her, trying to be as gentle as i could. Annabeth gasped and a let out little whimper. It didn't matter if i was gentle or not, the first time always hurt for a girl. One fat tear rolled down her cheek and i raised our conjoined hands to wipe it away with my thumb. "I'm sorry Annabeth, so sorry" she looked up at me and said "Percy, i wanted this. Its not your fault.I...i love you."

Those few words gave me the courage i need to go on. I thrusted, harder this time, and Annabeth moaned in pleasure. I started to go faster ad faster, until the bed frame started to hit the wall and our breathing became ragged and poured off me as i tried my best to keep up with annabeth's needs. I don't think i could have felt any better than at that moment.

Annabeth hitched in breath, and she looked up at me with those big blue eyes " Percy...Percy...I think..." Whatever she was going to said had been lost, for at the moment her back arched and she squeezed my hand hard and desperately grabbed the sheets of the bed in her fist. She let out a choked "ah" and went limp underneath me.

It was a good thing to, because I don't think I could have held on any longer. I groaned in pleasure when sweet release finally came and i unloaded inside of her. With a last few slow thrusts, i pulled out, and collapsed to the side of her. Still holding hands i waited until our breathing came back to normal.

When i looked over, Annabeth's eyes were closed, and she was smiling. I pushed her sweat drenched bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. She mumbled something like "hold me", and so i did, and my girl fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
